theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Flashback Attack! Transcript
(The episode begins at SpongeBob's pineapple house where Gary is watching some television about how the fishes get trapped in a closet) Fish #1: I can't get out of the closet in time. I'll be trapped in here in time. Fish #2: Don't worry little guy we'll get you out of this closet in no time. Fish #3: Let's open the storage closet! (Gary is about to see the part where the two fish unlocked the closet door until SpongeBob came and turned off the T.V.) SpongeBob: Do you what today is little guy? Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: It's take Gary to a pet day care day! Gary: Meow. (Slithers away till SpongeBob leeched him on a leech and takes him outside. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to a pet day care where all 19 snails are waiting for Gary. Soon SpongeBob and Gary came in the room filled with snails at room 13) SpongeBob: Don't worry about wandering out of the house on your own, Gary. Besides it's for your own good about me taking you on a pet day care. I have to do something at The Krusty Krab today. Go ahead, Have a good time! (Pushes Gary slowly but not too hard) I'M READY!! (Leaves outside and goes to The Krusty Krab. Gary slithers to all 19 of his snailfriends) Gary: Hey you guys! Sorry I'm late. So what are we going to play on a pet day care? Pat: Meow? Daniel: What do you mean, Gary? Gary: I'm talking about what are we playing on a pet day care today. Snellie: Ohh that! Great idea, Gary. We can play whatever we want on a pet day care. Lary: Yeah. So what do we want to play? Daniel: We can play with my squishy petball! (Takes that out of his shell) Mary: Oui, Daniel, that's a great idea! We can play together while playing with your squishy petball. Pat: Meow. Little Dollar: Now that's an idea we can never forget. Yo-yo: But let's be careful so we can not break anything with Daniel's squishy petball. Petey: What else can possibably go wrong? Foofie: I was hopping you would say that. Mosteeze: Come to like think of it. We are who we are. Let's play! Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Yeah!!! Boss, Dan and Spike: Yeah!!! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs is opening the resturant for business) Mr. Krabs: There we are! Opened for business. Squidward: (Sighs) Mr. Krabs who's employee of the month gonna be this time? And I'm sure it's not going to be me. Mr. Krabs: I'm not sure, Mr. Squidward. But we won't find out soon enough till we bring in customers. (Just then SpongeBob came inside The Krusty Krab through the dobole doors) SpongeBob: Good morning, Krusty Krew! Squidward: Oh no. Here comes that idiot, SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob me boy! SpongeBob: Reporting for duty, Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Are you ready to make me a lot of money by bringing in some customers?! SpongeBob: I sure am, Captain! Mr. Krabs: Then get in there and make me a lot of money by making some Krabby Patties. SpongeBob: Aye aye, Mr. Krabs! (Goes to the kitchen) Hi Squidward! Squidward: How idioddic. Mr. Krabs: Looks like it's gonna be a moneytasticial day ey, Mr. Squidward? Squidward: Yep it's possible that I've worked at the register for so long. (He walks to the ordering boat at the register) Mr. Krabs: Hmm. I wonder what SpongeBob's snail Gary's doing right now. (Scene cuts back to the pet day care where all 20 snails are playing with Daniel's Squishy petball) Pat: Meooooooooooooooooow! Boss: Hey! Over here, Daniel! (Daniel throws the squishy petball to Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss by passing it) I got it! Micheal: Throw it over here, Boss! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss tosses the squishy petball to Micheal by passing it) Got it! Victoria: Ha ha!! This is fun! Eugene: You said it, Victoria! Sweet Sue: I love playing Daniel's squishy petball! Edward: This is great fun! Penney: Yeah definally not for owners to play with. Mary: Ooh la la. I think we got ourselves a lot of fun. Daniel: And that's not even the best part about playing with my squishy petball. We can play squishy petball that you toss. Spike: Are you serious? We love that game! Dan: Yeah. We love pet day cares it looks just like our Snail-Clubhouse! Petey: Alright then. Let's play the game of squishy petball that you toss. Mosteeze: Let's not like break anything! Spread out! Spread out! (All 20 Snails does so) Boss: Alright, Fellas let it rip so we can all toss the squishy ball to ourselves. Little Dollar: You got it, Bossman! Yo-yo: Time for Yo-yo to toss the squishy petball to Gary. Daniel: Okay Gary, Ready? Gary: I'M READY!! Daniel: Think fast!! (Throws the squishy petball really really far and Gary slithers after it) Lary: (Gasps) Triton's tunick! The squishy petball is bouncing toward the storage closet! Boss: On no! Runt! Snellie: Catch it! (All 20 Snails slithered after the squishy petball heading toward the storage closet. They went inside the storage closet filled with junk and stuff and Gary catches the squishy petball with his mouth after that Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss accidently closes the storage closet door by locking it which makes all 20 snails trapped in there forever) All 20 Snails: (Turns around and sees that the door is locked) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Boss: We're trapped! Trapped! Trapped I'd tell you! Dan and Spike: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Slithers to the door and tries to open the storage closet door but it's locked. Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Daniel, Boss, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, Mary, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward slithers to the door and helps Dan and Spike but the storage closet door is still locked) Gary: We're locked in!!! (To Snellie and Lary) This is going to ruin our best pet day care ever!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where Squidward asked SpongeBob one large order of Kelp Fries) Squidward: SpongeBob, one large order of Kelp Fries please. SpongeBob: You got it, Squidward! One large order of Kelp Fries coming right up! (He tooks out some cold fries from the freezer and pours them all in the fry greezer for three mintues. After that he took them fries out of the fry greaser and puts them in a large container and hands it to Squidward through the ordering window) Order up! Squidward: Why thank you captain obvious. SpongeBob: Your welcome, buddy. Mr. Krabs: Attention all Krusty Krab employees please report to me office emeditiey. (SpongeBob and Squidward took a break and went to Mr. Krabs' office and sits down on the chairs towards Mr. Krabs' desk) Squidward: What exactly do you want to tell us, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Boys, we've got a special hoilday for tomorrow night. SpongeBob: Ooh what hoilday night do we want to celebrate, Mr. Krabs? I mean what party are we celebrating tonight? Mr. Krabs: Well, SpongeBob. It's going to be the scariest hoilday night, no bottom feeders has never heard of. Squidward: Well, what is it? Mr. Krabs: Tomorrow's Halloween on Halloween night and I want to get me scary decerations at me resturant so that we can party. SpongeBob: Halloween? Mr. Krabs: That's right, SpongeBob. No Snail or Worm has never heard of Halloween before we usually dress up something really scary and somebody giving out candy. Squidward: C'mon Mr. Krabs those snails and worms of ours are scared of Halloween. Mr. Krabs: What in Devy Jones locker are you talking about? Squidward: I'm saying that there's no way snails do celebrate Halloween except us people in Bikini Bottom. Mr. Krabs: Well, that's not exactly what we had in mined. But we need ideas! SpongeBob: I've got an idea! Mr. Krabs: You do? SpongeBob: Yeah. To keep Gary and his snailfriends from getting the scariest costume yet ever on Halloween, I send them somewhere very scary where they can go like the Flying Dutchman's lair. Unfortainely The Flying Dutchman usually eats snails for breakfast, lunch and dinner so he can steal more of people's souls than ever. Mr. Krabs: That's the idea, me boy! But what was the snails' scariest costume? SpongeBob: I'm not sure but we'll find out on Halloween. Squidward: Maybe the snails can have the scariest costume yet. SpongeBob: Speaking of Halloween which the snails are going to be, I wonder what Gary and his snailfriends are doing right now. (Scene cuts back to the pet day care at room 13 where all 20 snails are still trapped in the storage closet) Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!! Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie and Mary: Let's us out!!! Pat: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooow reooooooooooooooow!!! Gary: No need to panic everybody we still have each other for no reason right? Boss: No, Runt we don't have any ideas to get out of the closet. Spike: Yeah. There's a lock inside of it. Dan: Gary, I'm afraid our pasted lives are worsed. We're trapped in here as in... THERE IS NO WAY OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!! Lary: None of this would have happened if Boss made us lock the storage closet door. Mary: My Ex- boyfriend wouldn't do such a thing. Although I think Mable Monica will be so worried if I'm trapped in there with you guys. Petey: Mary's got a point. We are trapped as kittens in a box. Gary: But what about SpongeBob? I mean is he going to let us out before he finished at The Krusty Krab? Snellie: You're right, Gary. This is the worst pet day care ever. Pat: Meow. Penney: What if we never make it out alive? Edward: Nobodies going to let us out till SpongeBob gets out of The Krusty Krab. Boss: Let's not cry. There still ideas for us snails to get us out of this storage closet. Foofie: I hate to tell you this Boss but polite butler snails like me we don't cry. Gary: I've got an idea. (He slithers to the storage closet door to open the knob but it was too high) Daniel: The knob's and locks are too high for Gary to open. Gary: I can't do it. (Slithered back to his snailfriends) We're doomed! Dan: That's what I've been trying to tell you. Boss: OK. Now we can cry. All 20 Snails: (Started to cry and sob loudly) MREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! French Narrator: (Sniffles while reading time card) 15 minutes Later... All 20 Snails: (Crying so loudly making all the junk filled with tears and making em wet) MREOW REOW REOW REOW REOW REOW REOW REOW REOW REOW REOW REOW REOW REOW REOW REOOOOOW. MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (Stops crying) Gary: Aww look at us! Sad, Lonely and filling tears all over the junk making all wet. Snellie: I'm so sad. Lary: Me too. Mary: Me three. Daniel: Make that four! Little Dollar: Maybe we need something to cheer us up with so that we snails don't cry no more. Yo-yo: Oh right we usually drank water whenever we may feel better. Mosteeze: Yeah like the water will make us all of us 20 snails feel better and it's right in the frige near and next to the junk. Mary: Need Water. I mean Oui, we can drink that. Pat: Meow. (Gary slithers to the frige and opens it filled with fresh cold bottled of water and all 20 snails took one of each opens the bottle cap and starts to drink it) French Narrator: (Reading time card) Later... (We see Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, Mary, Little Dollar and Yo-yo became extremely huge and overweight from drinking a bottle of water which they'd all drank from the frige) All 20 Overweight Snails: Mrlooooooooooooooowroooooooooooooowrloowrloowrloooow. (Burps) Overweight Gary: Ahh. That's better I'm feeling better already. Overweight Snellie: Me too this isn't exactly what I had in mined from drinking a bottle of water. Overweight Lary: Yeah. I'm full. What are we supposed to do now that we're stuck together, locked in the storage closet, become overweighted and leaving extra snail slime all over the piece of junk? Overweight Pat: Mrlooooooooooow. Overweight Gary: Well Lary, now that were huge and overweighted and calm ourselves down, it's time we share are flashbacks together. Overweight Daniel: I always wanted to see a flashbacks of our snail pasted lives. Overweight Mary: We can chat for a little while now that were huge and overweighted. Overweight Petey: There's nothing more than spending some time together with your snailfriends. Overweight Gary: I had some good times together with SpongeBob. I remember SpongeBob's first adventure in Bikini Bottom where he seeks his job at The Krusty Krab. (Scene flashes back to the first episode "Help Wanted" where a giant fog horn alarm clock wakes up Gary and SpongeBob. With a smile, SpongeBob turns off the alarm clock and gets out of bed by climbing up a ladder) SpongeBob: Today's the big day, Gary! Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Jumps on the diving board] Look at me, I'm…''up, and leaves his underwear behindnakeeeeeeeeeed! ''inside pants, walks over to exercise room. His head pops out of the top of his pants Got to be in top physical condition for today, Gary. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: goes inside his small gym that has a sign that says, "I LOVE PAIN". Taking deep breaths, he prepares to lift a barbell that is balanced by two lightweight stuffed animals. He sticks out his chest, but almost passes out because he can barely lift it. He drops it, and it makes a 'squeak' noise I'M READY! outside I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready. Stars rock tilts upwards with Patrick stuck to its underside Patrick: Go, SpongeBob! falls. Then the scene flashes back to all 20 overweight snails Overweight Gary: Ahh good times. Good times. Overweight Micheal: That's SpongeBob's First adventure? Overweight Victoria: Did SpongeBob usually apply for a job at The Krusty Krab? Overweight Eugene: Yes he did he usually take's orders from boss, Mr. Krabs. Overweight Pat: Mrloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow. Overweight Boss: But Runt, what about your first adventure? You know the yellow guy and that big nosed squid turned into snails just like you. Overweight Gary: Oh yeah right those are the good ol days and nights ago. We were singing "Blow the man down" on the fence since Patrick threw a shoe at a Squidsnail. Overweight Daniel: But you were singing so beautifuliy and so did SpongeBob when he got nejected by a snail plasma. Overweight Gary: Yeah me and SpongeBob are snails together ever since that night. (Scene flashes back to the episode "I Was a Teenage Gary!" Where Gary, Spongesnail and Squidsnail are on the fence singing "Blow the man down") Gary: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G, meow Eb . Spongesnail: Meow G, meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G . Squidsnail: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Ab, meow G, meow Ab, meow F . Gary: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G, meow Eb . Spongesnail: Meow G, meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G . Squidsnail: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Ab, meow G, meow Ab, meow F . Gary: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G, meow Eb . Patrick: is wearing pajamas Will you clam up?! a boot Squidsnail: Meow Bb, meow C ... Arf! knocks him off the fence Gary: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G, meow Eb . Spongesnail: Meow G, meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G . Squidsnail: Meow Bb, meow Bb, meow Bb, meow Bb, meow Ab, meow G, meow Ab, meow''F, meowEb'' .. (Then the scene flashes back to all 20 overweight snails) Overweight Spike: Your song has touched our snails hearts. Overweight Dan: And we heard you that you were singing beautifuliy. Overweight Daniel: Hold on. What's that beach ball doing near Lary? Overweight Lary: Hey SpongeBob uses it as a stand up table. Remember this Gary? I used to be in a bad adittude since SpongeBob adopted me while your with Patrick. Overweight Gary: Yes. I was with Patrick for so long and you'd remember it before a long time ago. (Scene flashes back to the episode "Dumped" where SpongeBob serve dinner for Lary the Snail) SpongeBob: And now Larry, I present to you… dinner time! Ta-da! takes off the cover, it's snail food in Gary's bowl. But the Gary inscription now has an L written over the G Bon appetite, Larry. Larry sniffs it and snarls. SpongeBob quickly takes the bowl away, scared OK, maybe later. backward. Then the scene flashes back to all 20 overweight snails Overweight Lary: But since I'm in a very good adittude I'll go easy on SpongeBob and be nice to him all day. Overweight Gary: Oh that. Some good times with you being alone all the time till SpongeBob came to you. Overweight Mary: But Lary's in a good mood now. He can do anything with you and Snellie. Overweight Gary: I haven't talked about Snellie yet. So Snellie what's your flashback? Overweight Snellie: Well I was stuck in a tree once Mrs. Puff was a little girl since SpongeBob got some inflateible pants for them to fly to save me. I'd remember a long time ago. (Scene flashes back to the episode "The Sponge Who Could Fly" where Snellie get stuck in a tree and Mrs. Puff was so worried and Overweight Snellie told everything about it) I was stuck in a tree which I am about to fall off a branch while Mrs. Puff was so worried she had me when she was a little girl and she thought it was the end of my world and then I fell off a tree which made the branch broke off. I fell really really far till SpongeBob with Inflatable Pants flew and caught me into his hands. Then SpongeBob handed me back to Mrs. Puff and that's how it happened. (Scene flashes back to all 20 overweight snails) Overweight Petey: That some flashback, Snellie. Overweight Mosteeze: Yeah like why are we snails get stuck in a tree always? Overweight Little Dollar: We know. Stuff like this can usually bite people. Overweight Yo-yo: It's really outrage from horrible snail desease. Overweight Daniel: Desease filled with Mad people who gets bitting by that killer snail. Overweight Gary: That snail was me wasn't it? Overweight Boss: Yeah. Don't you remember, Runt? You bitting big nosed squid in a butt giving him mad snail desease. (Scene flashes back to the episode "Once Bitten" When Squidward told SpongeBob to keep Gary off his lawn) Squidward: The next time, my annoyingly yellow neighbor, your wet pet oozes on my lawn, you leave me no choice but to call Snail Control. That little monster... bites Squidward's wrist. stutters He bit me! SpongeBob: Gary away Gary! No, dirty boy. This isn't like you. Squidward: Oh, but it's just like you, SpongeBob, to raise such a misbehaved mollusk! (Scene flashes back to all 20 overweight snails) Overweight Gary: I did bite Squidward in a butt, Boss. But it's annoying me by getting him angry at SpongeBob. No matter what he said to him. Overweight Penney: Maybe it's a little off the top when you got a splinter in your foot. Overweight Sweet Sue: And Dr. Gill Gilliam helped you get that out of your foot. Overweight Edward: You see Gary, it was the splinte which was making you scary having yourself a rouchy snail idis. Overweight Gary: You're right, Edward. I was overreacting. Overweight Foofie: How original. Overweight Pat: Mrloooooooooow. Overweight Spike: Say uhh... What time is it anyway? Overweight Dan: Yeah we don't even have a clock in a storage closet. Overweight Micheal: It's uh 6:00 P.M. Overweight Victoria: What else can go wrong? Overweight Eugene: Yeah it way passed night time. Overweight Pat: Mrloow. Overweight Gary: Neptune's mother! 6:00 P.M.?!! You guys if we don't get out of the storage closet soon, SpongeBob will forget where we are! All 20 Overweight Snails: Oh no! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs switched the open sign to the closed sign on the window) Mr. Krabs: Time to go home, boys! SpongeBob: Almost finished!!! Squidward: So many Halloween decerations that we'd just put up earlier. SpongeBob: That's right, Squidward. Tomorrow's Halloween and I put up all the Halloween decerations on every place in the kitchen. (We see the things SpongeBob decerated the place at The Krusty Krab all over some ghost, bats, witches, pumpkins, jack o' lanturns and a sign on the wall that says "Happy Halloween") Squidward: Whoa. Those decerations are for last weeks Halloween. SpongeBob: Well you said that snails can't celebrate Halloween so I decerated new stuff for Halloween on every wall isn't that great?!! (Laughs) Squidward: Well actually yes. Everyone's gonna love this party instead of the old one. SpongeBob: And we can get ourselves costumes for the Halloween Party. Together you and I can be The Flying Dutchman. I'll be the ghost and you can be the bearded pirate. Mr. Krabs: Arr har har har har har har har har. Now that's an idea I'd never forget about it. SpongeBob: That's the sprint, Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Thanks Boy-o. You know there's something missing for the Halloween decerations. Squidward: What's that, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: The candy! You can't have a Halloween party without candy. You just have to bring them all in here now run along boys. Shoo shoo shoo. I've got work to do. (SpongeBob and Squidward leave The Krusty Krab and goes to the pet day care where all 20 overweight snails are right now. Scene cuts to the pet day care where all 20 overweight snails are still stuck in the storage closet which is locked) Overweight Pat: Mrloooooooooow. Overweight Gary: You're right, Pat. We're still stuck together while we're overweighted and huge and we're still in the storage closet without any help. Overweight Snellie: Maybe we didn't even tell each other flashbacks hard enough to get out of here. Overweight Lary: Yeah. So Let's tell each other more about our pasted lives. Overweight Daniel: So what have we got you guys? Overweight Gary: Why don't we continue are flashbacks of our pasted lives. Overweight Foofie: It was most impressive with our pasted lives lives sir. Overweight Mosteeze: Yeah like are we gonna have more flashbacks with you, Gary? Overweight Gary: Yes. And we're going to remember any two stuff that I did. Right? I'd remember when I'd used to crack my shell and SpongeBob used to crack my shell usually four times. Overweight Snellie: Four times? (All 20 Overweight Snails thinked as the scene flashes back to Four episodes "Gary Takes a Bath" Where SpongeBob and Gary are playing leapfrog and SpongeBob filpped Gary into the wall making Gary's shell break. "Have You Seen This Snail?" Where Gary's belt on his belly snaps a bunch of fat breaks through his shell. "Whatever Happened To SpongeBob?" Where SpongeBob hugs Gary too hard by breaking his shell making Gary angry and "Shell Shocked" Where SpongeBob patted Gary in a shell making Gary's shell breakk and shatter to pieces. Then the scene flashes back to all 20 overweight snails who are still thinking) Overweight Penney: Wow four times of cracking your shell. Overweight Edward: No wonder it was an accident. Overweight Petey: That some flashback, Gary. Overweight Boss: But what about Plankton? You know that one eyed bug from the Chum Bucket? Overweight Gary: Oh you're right, Boss. Remember the time when Plankton stole my shell and I got angry and growled at him and scratched him like it was nothing in the kitchen at The Krusty Krab? Overweight Snellie: Yes we remember as we saw you clobber Plankton to a pulip when he tricked you of going to Club Shell. Overweight Lary: Yeah it was amazing! (Scene flashes back to the episode "Shellback Shenanigans" Where Plankton is inside Gary's Shell inside The Krusty Krab) Plankton: Yes, Spongefool come back with the formula and victory will be mine! (Gary slithers to Plankton angrily and growls at him.) Uh, mommy? (Gary beats up Plankton while Mr. Krabs hears this, and he sees Plankton running out the door.) Mr. Krabs: Plankton? (Finds out Gary beat him out of the restraunt and had an idea. Then the scene flashes back to all 20 Overweight Snails) Overweight Gary: And that was my favorite flashback of our pasted lives. Overweight Mary: What great flashbacks Gary had ever told about. Overweight Daniel: It's a good thing that I'd found my squishy petball that I was sitting on. All Overweight Snails: Daniel! Overweight Daniel: What? All I said was that I'd found my squishy petball that I was sitting on. Overweight Sweet Sue: Oh that's okay then. Overweight Pat: Mrlooow. (SpongeBob and Squidward came inside the pet day care at room 13 where all the snails were) Squidward: Hey! Where's all of our snails? SpongeBob: Maybe they'd must be hiding in that storage closet. Squidward: Let's check it out. (They walked to the storage closet where all 20 snails are hiding and SpongeBob took out his keys puts it through the key hole through the lock and unlocks it and opens the storage closet door and freed all 20 overweight snails) SpongeBob: Hey Gary! We're back! Overweight Gary: You found us, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: And I'm here to take you snails back home! Squidward: Don't you mean we? I mean why are the snails gained weight and how'd dithey get so huge? Overweight Gary: Hey you guys we're free! All 20 Overweight Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! (Slithers out of the storage closet leaving extra snail slime on there huge and overweight snail bodies) Overweight Snellie: Hey thanks for saving us, SpongeBob and Squidward. But why did you find us here? SpongeBob: I told Gary I had to do something at The Krusty Krab and so I did. Tomorrow's Halloween on Halloween night. So we decrated Halloween stuff on the walls. Overweight Gary: It's true we're getting ready for Halloween. Overweight Little Dollar: I love Halloween. Overweight Yo-yo: Me too. It's my favorite Hoilday night during fall. Overweight Daniel: You can say that again, Yo-yo. Overweight Pat: Mrloow. (SpongeBob and all 20 overweight snails except Squidward laughed. Scene cuts to a picture of SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Plankton and Gary in Bikini Bottom at SpongeBob's house that night) SpongeBob: (Off screen) What great flashback of our pasted lives we have been ey, Gary? Gary: (Off screen) Meow. (We zoom out to the picture of SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Plankton and Gary in Bikini Bottom) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob. Gary: It's Halloween! Boo! SpongeBob is getting ready to put on his costume which is a ghost and goes trick or treating and having a halloween party with his friends. SpongeBob: That's right, Gary. I'm going to have the best halloween party I ever had with my friends. Gary: Wow, we snails have become Prehistoric Snails! We ran into The Flying Dutchman as his hide out and he says it was the old cementry jewel that will allow power. Until Plankton over hears it. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time!! "Halloween Snail!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes